Jak and Daxter: The rise of the Ancients
by Phoenix Vengeance
Summary: ON HOLD FOR NOW.What happens when our young heroine Destiny a loner girl with a bad attitude falls into Jak's World with the knowledge of what's to come. Will she return to her own world or will she make a new life in a world she's only dreamed of.
1. Prologue

**Hey I'm going through all the chapters and improving them as I see that more needs to be done for them. I'm only able to do this once and a while but stay with me viewers I will not abandon this fic. Believe it!**

**Disclaimer:** Phoenix Vengeance doesn't own any of the Jak Characters except Midnight and Destiny.

**Prologue: Dreams and Destiny's **

**/ Cherry Blossom Road/ **

It was the middle of the night on Valentines Day and on Cherry Blossom Road, all the inhabitants were fast asleep having peaceful dreams. But one girl on the road wasn't having peaceful dreams tangled up in her sheets sweating from nightmares tossed and turned in her sleep as she kept uttering a strange language never heard on Earth before. As came close to midnight the T.V. turned on and a ball of light came out of it. Floating towards the girl it started to grow arms and legs with long pointy ears with no other feature distinguishable. The girl slept on oblivious to the entity in her room. It hovered by her bed looking at her as she tossed and uttered the strange language. The entity kept floating by her side and said in a deep voice but quietly as to not wake her up:

"Destiny…" it said in a deep throaty voice "Though you may not remember child you will soon return to the place of your birth and fufill your destiny. Inside you have extraordinary powers that will awaken in due time and will also win the love of the warrior of light."

With his speech over she moans again and mumbles something to one in the strange language. The entity realises the language and if he had features you could of sworn he had smiled. He then put his hand on her forehead and she glows briefly and relaxes into a more peaceful sleep with a smile on her head.

"Rest child, let your dreams show you your Destiny," he said as he started to fade. "We will meet again…" he whispers as he vanishes completely in a flash of light.

**/ Sandover Village/ **

In the middle of the night in Sandover Village a young boy was also plagued by unpleasant dreams. He was tossing and turning causing his bedcover sheets to twist around him in a tight trip. Again the same ball of light appears taking the same form as it did the girl's known as a Precursor in this world…

Floating by the bed the Precursor creates a ball of light which inside the light contains a beautiful silver necklace with a heart in the middle with a purple eco shard on one side and a light eco shard on the other side. Grabbing the necklace from the ball of light he puts it the boys hand and the necklace disappears on contact, using his other hand he makes the boy glow briefly.

"Sleep well Jak, I hope you will enjoy yourself," the Precursor said in a amused tone. The Precursor then vanished and would not be seen for quite some time.

**/Destiny's - Jak's Dream/**

_Walking through the black fog she caught glimpses of other people that she knew but vanished as quickly as they came. Walking further into the darkness tripped over something started to get up before a blinding flash of light burst through the darkness eradicating the black fog completely. Looking__ around she saw that it was a sandy beach and the moon was just rising on the horizon. Taking in her surroundings noticed where she was having seen this so many times. _

_**Sentinal Beach**, she murmured. _

_Walking over to the water saw an object shimmering from the light of the moon. Reaching for it felt a cold presence behind her. Turning around quickly stance weary saw nobody, returned to retrieve the object to find that it had disappeared. _

_Strange, she thought before standing back brushing sand from her attire noticing for the first time she was in a simple plain white dress that showed her figure making her features stand out, her skin looking like it was a silvery colour from the moon while her black haired clashed giving her the feeling of ying and yang with the neutrality in between. _

_Shrugging it off , walked down the beach for what seemed like hours before deciding to take a break from her exploring, l__aying down on the sand pondered what this dream was all about and what it meant, also when was it going to end. Relaxing her guard off__ didn't notice the presence behind her until she saw the person's shadow. Turning around she saw… _

_Getting up from my bed feeling that something was off got dressed and looked around the village seeing if anybody was there, searching the mayor's house and also Samo's house but nobody was around. __Deciding to go to the beach to see if anybody was there he set off before realising that it was a dream as a diggertried to attack him but suddenly disappeared as he wished for it to go away. W__alking down Sentinal Beach he took everything seriously as Samo's had always said that dreams were very important. Continuing further along the beach saw something in the distance… _

_Seeing the figure walked up towards her noticing that she was a very beautiful girl that surpassed even Kiera's looks who was the prettiest in Sandover Village. __Walking right up to her she only noticed him until she saw his shadow. Looking into her face she was the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen and hoped that this dream would never end. For some reason he felt that he could connect more to this girl than Kiera ever would__ and promised to himself that if he ever met this girl he would make sure I got to know her but for now he would enjoy this dream. _

_"My, name is Jak. Who are you?" he asked_

_"Destiny," she said as she got up. _

_Smiling at him she walked away as if she was looking for something as she turned her head side to side. __Catching up with her he walked along with her. _

_"What are you looking for?" asked Jak. _

_"I saw this item on the beach I was going to pick__ it up when I thought something was behind me but there wasn't and when I turned back it had disappeared," Destiny said. _

_"Well I'll help you find it. What does it look like?" Jak asked. _

_"It looked like a silver necklace with a light eco shard and a dark eco shard in the form of a heart," Destiny said as they walked further along. _

_"Well I haven't seen anything like that," Jak said as walked in silence for what felt like a few hours. _

_As it reached midnight in the dream they chatted with each other telling each other about themselves surprised at how much they had in common. __Jak unable to hold his feelings for the girl he barely knew leaned towards her as they sat by the ocean and caught her lips in kiss. __Surprised at his approach she lost herself in the passion she was feeling from him and herself started to kiss him back. __Lying on the sand they started to make out as they grew more bold a darkness approached them causing them to break away. __The darkness appeared right in font of their eyes and out of the dark two figures started to emerge but everything started to flash and went blank… _

**/Earth/ **

Screaming Destiny woke up falling over the side of her bed tangled in her bedsheets as she woke up fully.Groaing she escaped from her sheets clutches to look at her bedside clock to see the red numbers glaring 4 am. Groaning again as she knew that she wasn't the person to go back to sleep as once she woke up fully there was no way to get her back to sleep until night time again.

Standing up from sitting on the ground walked over to the side door leading to the bathroom she and her sister shared while her parents had the shower and bath room grabbing herself some cloths, cargo pants and a blur tank top murmured,"I'll have a shower."

After having her shower, drying and combing her hair, cleaned her teeth and put on some light makeup pondered about her dream. Sure she had had dreams before that involved Jak but none that intense and everything felt so real!

Lying back on her newly made bed whispered, "What a whacked out dream that was."

Sighing as she saw that it was 5 am decided as she had already finished her homework, turned on her PS3 sliding in her new game Jak 3 new off the shelves looking forward to what happened in this one, but she wondered who Jak's new romantic interest was going to be. It had caused something in her to cringe as if hit as she had seen the near kisses and flirting between Kiera and Jak along with the interest Ashlin had with Jak. Shaking her head to get her mind off these things started the game becoming absorbed in the world of Jak or the closest way she would.

A couple of hours later she looked towards the clock to see that it was seven, meaning that she should go and get herself something to eat before leaving for school. Sighing she saved her progress into the game having already achieving a light power. Exciting the room she murmed wistfully "It would so much fun to be in Jak's world but," chuckling sadly, "it'll never happen."

Unnoticed to her an entity having heard her words smiled said, "Things are changing. Maybe you will change your destiny."

**/Sandover Village/ **

Jak waking up from the dream with a gasp his sheets soaked to the bone, tried to move only to realise that he was tangled up in his bed. Untangled himself from bed changed into his usual attire before sitting down in front of the table, his uncle having gone on one of trips that he wouldn't be back for a few months. Feeling refreshed

Finishing breakfast he cleaned his dish and walked over to Samo's house to come face to face with Kiera's face.

"Hey Jak. What are you doing here? Have you come to see me?" pushing herself right up to him flirtingly as Jak shied away, the feelings for the mechanic having disappated recently realising that they didn't have much in common really and that it was only a crush._I wonder what it's supposed to mean maybe Samo can figure it out,_ he thought

Walking to the Sage's room where he saw the old sage in his usually meditating position that he was usually in. Not sure what to do started to back away thinking that it was a bad decision to come to the sage for this. Surely he could figure this out himself?

"Jak, What brings you here?" Samos asked startling Jak from where he was standing at the front of the room.

Going over to a desk picked up a piece of paper and wrote down what had happened in his dream though editing some parts of it. Taking it from Jak Samo's 'hmmmed as he read it while Jak waited patiently for the answer's. Laying the paper back down on the desk walked over to a chair sitting down as he took a sip of tea prepared recently waving for the boy to come over.

"I don't know what to make of this but it sounds very important this girl and that she has a strong connection with you," Samos evaluated as Jak nodded agreeing with these.

"I would wait and see what happens later on. For now we have to continue on with stopping Gol and Mira from whatever their up to, though do come to me if your dreams happen again, just to talk about it, but I wouldn't say anything to Daxter or Kiera so as not to worry about them," Samos declared as Jak stood up preparing to leave the hut to rest for the day before continuing on with their journey tomorrow.

Watching as Jak walked out of the hut and into the distance the sage silently apologised for the pain that was soon to come for the boy, _I'm sorry Jak but you have to deal with this on your own. Use your inner strength and maybe the past will not repeat itself like mine did._

As Jak ssat on one of the cliffs over viewing the sea he wondered who this girl was and why did he feel that she was important somehow,_ I can't think of this right now. I have to concentrate on the matter at hand. Afterwards I'll sort this out..._ pushing the girl out of his mind before returning to the village ready to continue his journey.

/**Earth/**

At a college a young girl in her Business class listening to the teacher drone on, taking notes now and then, felt light-headed all of a sudden as she rested her head on her writing book before dozing off into a light dream.

**/Dream/**

_Run **No** _Destiny_ **Demon begone**! I thought you loved me** You're nothing. Only a worm**._ You'll always be my brightstar_. My sister. **My weapon**. **Ultimate...Killing...Machine. Destroy!** _Love you!Bloodshed, tears, sorrow, anger, love

**Destiny! Destiny! Destiny! Destiny! Destiny! Destiny! Destiny! Destiny! Destiny! Destiny!**

**/Dream/**

"Destiny Hailing!" a voice shouted waking her up to see her teacher looking down at her menacingly.

"Is my lecture so boring you must sleep through it," Miss Madeline said dissapointed as Destiny was one of her best students.

"No mam. I've just been feeling under the weather recently. I'll go and see the nurse," she murmured to the teacher as the class stared at her making her squirm as she feined being slightly ill.

"I think that's the best thing to do. Here's your pass. The rest of you get to work," Miss Madeline shouted as Destiny ran out of the room grabbing her bag and jacket as she left. Running down the hallway before resting at the line of lockers slid down onto the floor as she ran a hand through her hair. Her dreams were really starting to creep her out! Next Freddy Kruegar from Nightmare on Elm Street would be coming to kill her if these dreams kept on as they were and twice in one day. Maybe something was going to happen.

"Hope it doesn't ruin lives," making her way to the nurse's office before leaving home as the bell rung signalling the end of classes for today.


	2. Chapter One

**Discord**:...

**Phoenix Vengeance:** Are you alright Discord?

**Discord:** Yeah I'm fine, haven't you heard of having a bad day before you overstuffed bird.

**Phoenix Vengeance: (gasps)** How dare you call me an overstuffed bird. **(Pulls out scythe while chasing after Discord)**

**Disclaimer:** Phoenix Vengeance doesn't own any of the Jak Characters except Midnight and Destiny.

**

* * *

****Chapter One: Welcome to my World**

**1 week later…**

Having finished Jak 3 a week ago though tough and challenging and a bit jealous of the Ashlin bits finished it happy that Jak had saved his world again, sad though he had lost his father in the process knowing that he had believed his father to be dead since he was little. Bored and having memorized the first game, Destiny replayed her favourite game Jak 2 and having just defeated Kor.

"Playing video games again," she snorted disapprovingly.

"What's wrong with that?" pausing the game as she knew her adopted mother preffered her to be focused on her when talking.

"You should be studying to get better grades," looking at her adopted daughter disdainfully.

"Why? I've got the highest grades in my year with perfect A score and my homework is always in on time," seeing this as another meaningless argument.

"Still you should still be studying not wasting your time corroding your brain with stupid video games," waving her hand to the game she was playing on pause during the conversation, "At times I wish you were more like your sister."

"My sister likes to waste her time stupid romance novels, messing around with maekup and talking about boys. That's not my style even if she's also a A grade student," Destiny snorted disgusted to even think of being anything like her adopted sister.

Huffing at the response her adopted mother left the room closing the door quite hard behind her making some of her stuff on the desk in her room rattle. Rolling her eyes she moved her attention towards the game unpausing it.

_"Oh man…a Precursor" Jak breathed awed to be in the presence of a Precursor._

_The entity said in a deep voice, "It is finished…Our ancient enemy is no more. Take hope brave one! The terrible darkness within you is now balanced by a glorious light! We will meet again…" voice fading as it went through the time rift._

_Keira coming into the cavern with the time rifter said to the group, "We haven't much time. I've set the coordinates back to our village. Let's go home, everyone."_

_Shaking his head at Keira's words said, "But we are home."_

Home… Destiny had never had a home she had been found wandering the streets, nothing on her except the cloths she was wearing and the name she came with and her cat Midnight. She had collapsed in front of her adopted parents home and had been adopted by them when she had recovered, though there were no records of her anywhere making many wonder who on earth she was. Even when they had run a DNA test there wasn't a match to anyone registered within the databse in the world. Over the years she made a name for herself was not a person to be messed with and liked solitude having very few friends most breaking off with her months later unable to understand her attitude. The closest and truest friend she had in her life was her cat Midnight and would always be. They had been together for years and nothing could break the bond between them.

"Rrow."

Destiny laughed as the blue russian cat hopped onto her legs curling up into a ball on her drifting off into a catnap as she was stroked by her master and friends hand. With the credits rolling Destiny thought back to those dreams that had been plaguing her mind for the past week. _What do they mean? I think it highly unusual to suddenly have two dreams related to each other and then suddenly nothing._

Not noticing that her T.V. had turned off and her closet door was rattling. As it pierced her concentration walked over to the door Midnight following her as it continued to rattle. Picking up Midnight meowed at her to reassure herself that it was nothing opened it to see something she thought she would never see. There was a vortex the same one that she had seen so many times at the beginning of Jak 2 right inside her closet door. Taking a step closer Midnight glowed a eerie blue and before her eyes turned into a Ottsel just like Daxter making her eyes widen wondering what the hell was going on.

What surprised her even more was what she was saying, "Hey isn't that the same vortex in that game that Destiny plays. **WAIT I'M SPEAKING HUMAN!!!"**

With that revelation in hand felt herself and Midnight being in pulled in only to see a glance of her home one last time knowing that it might be the last time she saw it... _Goodbye everyone..._

With a final tug Midnight and Destiny fell through the vortex spinning around causing her to become a bit quesy as they went down further and further until a blinding flash of light engulfed them only to be replaced by the view of a large city that was nearing her quiet quickly.

"Aaaahhhhh!!!!" she screamed only to realize Midnight had disappeared.

"Midnight!" Destiny screamed noticing she wasn't there thought,_ She must have gone somewhere else a bit further back in time._

**THUNK! BANG! CRASH!**

Hitting the ground but not before hitting some of the pipes which would cause some bad bruises later landed on one of the elavated road skidding to a halt before opening her eyes to see something that was impossible.

Zoomers, Civilians, Krimzon Gaurds, The Slums…

She was in Haven. But how? Remembering the vortex she realized it must have transported her her. What were the odds of that happening? Hearing something from behind her the sound of metal clunking on the ground turned around getting up from the ground saw Krimson Gaurds coming towards herself with Torn leading them!!! He was wearing the same clothes as he did when he was with the Underground except he had KG armour on his shoulders. What time in history had she landed into? Wasn't Torn one of the good guys?

As the guards surrounded her she knew what they had come to do. They where going to takenher to that prison!!! No way was she going to lett that happen while she had the energy to fight in her.

"You are to be taken to prison as you are under arrest for disturbing the peace," torn said in a gruff voice motioning for the guards to get into position to apprehend her. Not a smart move.

"You're not taking me to any prison," Destiny countered to Torn who looked surprised to hear someone back chat him, lowering herself into a fighting stance making some of them look at her wearily.

As they started to get closer suddenly shot to them like a bullet punching the first one in the face while kicking the other one to the ground incapacitating him by breaking his leg. Forgetting about the others turned to leave felt a sharp pain in the back of her head as black dots swam before her eyes. Looking behind me saw Torn holding a gun up as the last of consciousness faded.

_Bastard,_ she thought as everything went black.

/**Later**/

As consciousness crept back to Destiny she felt herself being restrained as she tried to move her arms and legs. Groaning as she opened her eyes, everything was blurry as she tried to remember whay had happened, but as it came back as she saw what she was strapped to. The Dark Eco Injection Chair or as she dubbed it called the Eco Torture Chair of Doom.

_Shit._

"Ah, your awake I see your ready for your first treatment."

Recognizing the voice of Baron Praxis turned to glare at him saw that he was wearing the same clothes as he wore in the game but his face wasn't reconstructed both his eyes were intact. Shame, but hopefully she would see that day and oh what a day it would be.

"Have you ever heard the term of shutting that trap you call a mouth, asshole!" Destiny said a smirk on her face as Praxis's face turned in an angry face.

Frowning he growled and slapped her on the face which would later on form a big bruise she knew from experience when fighting her instructor at camp. Gritting her team all she wanted to do was break free drom these bonds and beat him to a pulp from all the things he had done.

"Spirit you have girl but it'll be broken in due time and you will be my ultimate weapon," he growled walking away as a group of people who had stood off from the side unnoticed came forward.

Seeing the needles and other instruments realised they were scientists started taking blood samples along with injecting different types of liquid which burned her whole body from inside as if they where changing her very being from what it originally used to be. An hour later after injecting different substances left the room as some guards un-strapped her before throwing her into her new 'room' making her already sore body burn like hell from impact. Behind the door heard one of the scientists say that she would be guarded at all times as she was too 'valuable' to lose. A little while later recovered from the chemicals pumped into her body a Krimson Guard came in knowing that she was too weak to attack.

From out of nowhere a piece of paper appeared and started to read what it said….. "You will be experimented with different Bio-engineered substances until you either die or give us the results we are hoping for along with dark eco injections twice a day. You will be given food and water twice a day, escorted to the bathroom three times a day and permitted to bath once a month," finishing this he got a tray that was supposed to be her food and left the room.

"Twice a month?"

**GROSS!!! and Unhygenic!**

Getting up from her 'bed' an issued standard metall made bed with a hard mattress looked around the room. There was a bench with a mirror on the wall and a bowl of murky water in the corner. Looking at the bench at the 'meal', it had a piece of bread and fruit and what looked like like some sort of ration bar with a glass of water. Biting into the bruised fruit which soothed her throat from the screaming was bitter and very sour, the bread was stale and the ration bar was very much like the stuff she had had for meals at camp that where supposed to be loaded with all sort of vitamins and minerals. Walking back over to her new 'bed' layed down and drifted off to sleep hoping that she would survive her time here. Hopefully

A few hours later two Krimson Guards came in picking me up as the chemicals had left her in a sedated like way meaning there was no way for me to fight back as they strapped me onto the chair again and who walked in to her delight. Baron Praxis of all people. Watching him with little consciousness she had for the moment prepared myself for the worst as he strolled over to the controls. Smirking as he activated controls making the needle start to glow with Dark eco, with another smirk he pulled the lever activating the machine. My eyes widened in fear.

"No…" she said weakly.

The needle started to shoot out bolts of Dark eco hitting me right in the chest as they went through my body crackling with powerful energy igniting my already sore body from the scientists and freefall causing me to scream out echoing through the prison, her heart feeling the it was going to burst from the pain. After what seemed like days when in reality it had been 40 minutes the machine finally stopped. Breathing harshly her body smarting in pain as Praxis inspected me after the first treatment smirking which she knew was a bad thing.

"You…Bastard…" she gritted out rage taking her over long enough to say those words straining her body from the bonds to lift herself slightly before falling back down onto the chair.

"You definitely have spirit girl but it will be broken by my hands," Praxis said grinning at the thought while Destiny looked disgusted.

Lifting my head with the last bit of my strength I gritted out, "When Hell freezes over, will I ever be your Weapon." Spitting at him for good measure.

Growling, wipping the spit from his face turned to the Krimson Guards on duty standing at the door said, "Throw her back into her cell."

Groaning as she was lifted up not so delicately, lost consciousness for the second time that day. Upon waking up saw that she had been placed onto her bed, using some energy she didn't know she had crawled over to the mirror before standing up. Looking at it she saw that her eyes had turned into black eyes with no pupils but a white light glowing from them. Her teeth she noted had turned into fangs. Her ears that had been round and curved were turning into pointed ears like the econians she guessed they were called and were growing from the slight twinges she was reciving. There where two strange lumps on her back that weren't bruises that's for sure after all of the training at SOLDIER camp she knew what bruises could cause.

_What am I turning into to some sort of mutated freak,_ she thought depressed as she settled into the corner of the rrom and huddled herself into a ball before letting sleep overtake her.

**/Sandover Village/**

Having had just come back from the Snowy mountains, Jak was ready for some rest while Daxter went off to flirt with the girls in Sandover Village for the rest of the day. Covering himself up layed down and closed his eyes.

/**Dream/**

Standing ontop of something that looked like a pond looked down to see images of Destiny and other stranges places hearing voices saying things now and then,

What's wrong with that?...Destiny.. **a swirling blue vortex**..._Goodbye everyone..._become..Ultimate Weapon. Hell freezes over_...**Slap!!!**_

_What am I turning into to some sort of mutated freak..._ was the last thing he heard before being somehow thrown into darkness but not before hearing a voice,

'_Protect her when the time comes for she will be the salvation for the universe when the dark ones start their plan to twist it to their own image.'_

/**Dream**/

Sitting up fast causing his head to spin a little from the head rush tried to remember what he had seen but it was quickly disappearing before his eyes though he could feel phantom sensations like he had been in a few rounds with a group of Lurkers non-stop without healing. Looking out of his window saw that it was still dark layed back down slipping into black oblivion.

**

* * *

**

**Phoenix Vengeance:** It's changed a bit but I hope you people still like it.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** Phoenix Vengeance don't own any of the Jak and Daxter characters except Destiny and Midnight.

**Chapter Two: The Battle of the Dead**

**Three months later….**

Lying on her bench as she kept smarting from the eco injection she had had just this morning mumbled a old rhyme her adopted grandmother used to sing from her:

_Early one morning just as the sun was rising_

_I saw a beautiful maiden in the valley down below_

_Oh don't deceive me _

_Oh never leave_

_How could you use such a poor maiden so._

With the last verse the shakings had subsided enough for her to move around leaving her to think of nothing as she waited for Torn or her friend Matt that she had befriended a week after she had been thrown into the prison. It had been a bit harder to befriend Torn but after a while her charm got through to him as she thought back to that day.

**/Flashback/**

_"Urrgh. I feel like shit," Destiny moaned as she surveyed the bruises she had obtained from when the scientists had had her using all types of instruments leaving whacking big bruises on her body. Looking into the eyes of Torn she raised an eyebrow at him throw the bars as if to say 'What?'_

_Shaking his head he turned around and murmured to Matt to make sure he left some healing eco and some proper food for once, making her smile. He actually cared for her well-being._

**/Flashback/**

Of course that was when he first started to realise that maybe the Krimson Guard wasn't what it advertised to be when he joined up after seeing what she went through in prision.

**/Flashback/**

_He had just returned from a battle with the Metal Heads and decided to check up on Destiny as he hadn't seen her in a while. Driving over to the Prison went through the many doors and hallways before entering the dungeons as the Baron liked to call them. Walking over to the third one on the left near the Eco chair. It always gave him the creeps._

_Seeing that no one was around unlocked the door to see on the ground crumpled into a heap with large cuts and bruises all over her. Digging through his bag of supplies rushed over to her finding his healing kit, let the glow of green eco cover her as her injuries faded. Hearing her moan as she started to open her eyes a beautiful emerald colour as they focused on his form._

_"Torn?" she asked weakly as she made to stand up only for her strength to fail on her, to be caught by Torn before she hurt herself again. Lifting her bridle style as she wrapped her arms weakly around his neck making him shiver from the contact as he wasn't one to let people touch him very often, being more of a loner._

_"What happened?" he asked pulling her face into view, looking more awake than it was a second ago._

_Face contorting in pain as she remembered the pain said quietly, "Scientists, Praxis...Experiment."_

_Blood chilling as he heard those three words now knew that the rumours he had heard about people being experimented on and often dying as their bodies couldn't handle them. All of them were true and her Destiny was three months in was in the same predicament. What have I done? he thought miserably as he looked back down at the woman in his arms._

_"I'm sorry," he whispered_

_"Wasn't your fault...Didn't know," she whispered back to him before closing her eyes feeling him lay her on the bed before standing up._

_"I'll protect you," was the last thing she heard before falling back to sleep a smile on her face. She had another friend._

**/Flashback/**

Chuckling she started doing push ups to get the rest of her energy away feeling a bit hyper from the eco, while doing this she wondered what had happened since she fell into this world as well as whether or not her parents where worried about her. _They'll probably get over it, it's not they where with me for that long and we really never did get along due to being interested in other things._

Pausing in her 30th push up her mind went back to Torn as she had developed a crush on him through her stay so far. _Torn I will admit is cute but I don't think we could have a relationship. Ah, it's just wishful thinking anyway he will have to leave for the Underground someday and he'll get together with Ashelin,_ with that last thought she crawled over to her bed and went into a peaceful slumber in which she would wake up from her nightmares that were increasingly starting to grow scary and scarier causing her not to sleep sometimes for days on end.

The scientists that had been using her body for research didn't notice that their plans were working. She had noticed that her eyesight was more enhanced allowing her to see farther than an average person and her healing capabilities had improved immensely, meaning that she didn't have to be healed as often which she was greatful for along with that she had far better strength and was able to take a few Krimson Guard without breaking a sweat and was able to hear a conversation from across the room to a tiny whisper.

From what she had heard the scientists were trying to make a genetically engineered superior human that would be the perfect weapon against the Metal Heads and further with Dark eco would double everything that she had or would turn into the same manical thing the Precursors had predicted on the carvings that they had found.

From what she had heard from the scientists, he sure has intended to make sure hereslf his ultimate weapon which is what's happening though not the part she'll listen to him and Jak ... well she didn't know about him but something was up as he is quite powerful in his own rights in the game. He'd probably give a run for her money.

Thinking about everything that had happened it all summed up to this one thought_, Oh joy I am the ultimate weapon of Baron Praxis's. I feel so loved_

**1 Year later…**

It'd been a year and same old same old. Taken out of for the injection's but had been over with a month ago thank god but her eco injections had been increased to three times a day then she was given a meager meal and then thrown back into her cell for the day.

The clothes she had been wearing were replaced with prison clothes that consisted of a short tank top with army trousers that had been specifically designed for her when she's taken out of the city to fight against Metal Heads. Though her clothes which fighted her like a second skin almost caught quite a few glances from the guards though Errol was starting to creep her out as he was second-in command to Torn. Bad enough he already creeped her out.

Thinking back to it she remembered the first time she had been released from prison to fight the Metal Heads…

/Flashback/

_Waking up from the sound of footsteps coming towards her cell room got up body poised incase she had to fight but was surprised to see Ashelin come into her room with clothes. Throwing them at her catching them out of reflex raised an eyebrow in question to Ashelin._

"_Get dressed their a Metal Head attack going on in Dead Town and if they breach it the city will be overrun with Metal Heads," Ashelin said in a commanding tone which annoyed her, the two of them didn't get on very well even after knowing each other for a couple of months. She knew all about the experiments but believed her father was doing the right thing which made Destiny irked wishing she could knock some sense into the brunette._

_Quickly getting dressed into her new clothes which fit snug enough so that she would have enough movement to defend herself and get around quickly._

_Leading Destiny out of her cell and taking her down to another part of the prison the room was stacked with all different types of guns. From what looked like rifles to machine guns she felt like she was in her own mini-paradise as she had always had a fond fascination with different types of guns back home especially the mechanics of building them. She had personally had many ideas of creating more efficient guns once she got herself a license. Maybe she might be able to do it here._

_Picking up a what looked like the same design as a shot gun, twirling it around to see if it had efficient balance as she didn;t want to be missing her targets slung it over her back when it was deemed usuable into same type of strap that Jak uses with his. Before leaving she also picked up a katana and a few small bombs making Ashelin wonder how much this girl knew as prisoners weren't taught what to handle in terms of military weapons. Could she come from somewhere and used to be a soldier?_

_Walking over to Ashelin who lead her to the hover car as the front driver drove to Dead Town wondered if this was were it fell to ruins._

_**/Dead Town/**_

_As they landed she surveyed her surroundings taking in all details. It was a massacre. _

_There where Metal Heads ranging to all different sizes, some knocking over buildings, small grunts werekilling the few citizens that where still there waiting to be evacuated and the soldier like Metal Heads were cutting through the Krimson Guard ranks._

_In the front lines was Baron Praxis hacking down all types of Metal Heads with a glowing sword, some sort of energy permeating from it. Bringing the gun to her hands started shooting left and right catching the attention of a group of dog like and other kinds of Metal Heads attention._

_Dodging the swipes of claws and sting of tails it seemed at least that she didn't lose any of her training from SOLDIER camp._

_As she ran out of ammunition from her gun throwing it to the ground in disgust unsheathed her katana hacking through the ranks of Metal Heads, screaming in pain while throwing some of the bombs she had into large groups of Metal Heads to make it easier for the guards. __Dodging an attack from behind her right planting a knife, strapped to her leg into it's head killing it instantly, heard a pained-filled scream not twenty meters away from herself making her look over. It looked like one of the assasin-like Metal Heads that were agile and hard to shoot had chopped off a good part of Praxis's face. __At least she knew where he got that hideous metal face from with a smirk on her face knowing that he was going to be pissed when he woke up to find that attached to his face. She'd definitely had to bask herself in this memory when she got the chance._

_"RETREAT!!!RETREAT!!!," he was screaming the coward that he was, running to one of the hover vehicles manned by a Krimson Guard as he left the battelfield as more Metal Heads swarmed in more ferociously after hearing those words, the soldiers running for their lives.._

_Turning to retreat herself felt a sharp pain at her back flying into a wall, turned around as she stood up shakily to see two glowing yellow eyes staring at her with murderous intent towards her person. __It was the same size as a tiger back home but with armour covering all of it's back with a sharp point on the end of it's tail. As the last of her consciousness from all of the fighting and the amount of blood loss she was receiving from the wound on her back which she presumed to be from the spikes on it's tail was two huge fangs bearing down upon her._

_Oh Shit, were her last thoughts before sinking into oblivion._


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: New forms of Torture and new faces**

Blinking at the blinding light she closed her eyes with a groaning cursing, _Damn Light. _Sitting up abruptly remembering the Metal Head. How had she escaped? She knew she was a goner when she collaspsed so what the hell was going on. Had Praxis found some way of bringing her back from the dead.

"Well it seems you're awake," a nurse from the door leading into the room she was in came in running a scanner of some sort over her. Looking over the data she had an awed look on her face before taking a professional look towards her.

"Incredible you had life threatening injuries that should have taken a few more days to heal even with the amount of green eco we used on you to even be able to become conscious," the nurse said amazed looking at me with a look I was too similar with. The typre where you were poked and prodded.

"I'm still a bit tired. I'm going to sleep," Destiny said as she yawned at the nurse faking sleepiness going into a light nap still aware of her surroundings.

"Of course I'll leave you to your rest," the nurse replied as she bustled around the room before leaving closing the door behind her.

**/Dream/**

_Opening her eyes she found hereslf in a Oasis in the middle of the desert. It was a beautiful sight the moon in the sky reflecting onto the pond while giving an glow to the surrounding vegetation. If only she could have this sort of freedom._

_**"I could help,"** a voice whispered behind her turning around to see nothing._

_"What the..." bewildered at the voice as I looked all over the place for the voice as the nurse rambled on appearing not to notice I wasn't listening._

_**"Looking for someone," it chuckled as if amused by her confusion as a dark mist appeared in the oasis taking on the form of herself but darker. She was dressed in the same cloths but her looks were completely different, pal-purplish skin with long claaws where her fingernails should be. Her emerald eyes had turned into pitchless black eyes she always gained after having an eco experiment with fangs instead of canines and her hair had turned the same colour as her skin with horns sticking out tapering at the sides.**_

_"Who...?" a confused expression on her face though she had a slight idea who this was._

_**"I'm you,"** the creature growled._

_"You can't be me!" she screamed at the creature as it chuckled once again._

_**"Is that right? Then tell me how you survived that Metal Head." seeing the look of denial, sadness then acceptance passing through her face nodded, "**__**That's right me. I suppose from what you know you know I'm you're dark half given a conscious from the dark eco."**_

_"What!? I thought that you would be an uncontrollable beast that had no conscious except the urge to kill and destroy all living things and try to take over my body," confused at the information she was given, the game certainly was wrong on a whole lot of things._

_**"That's true but you've forgotten that due to you having only that knowledge you didn't stop me from forming a conscious while Dark Boy fought the whole time with his other half which is why he's alway pissy, but don't think he's an animal. He's far from it," explaining to the girl who nodded her head understanding the complications of this.**_

_"Man and I thought life couldn't get any wierder," Destiny laughed as she plonked down onto the sand overviewing the lake of the Oasis before looking at her darker half, "What's your name?_

_Surprised at the question answered, "**Talon."**_

_"Talon... Sounds very nice but I have one more question," yawning as she said this Talon sitting next to her._

_**"What is it?"** Talon thought amused as Destiny started to nod off from all the excitement understandable after everything that had happened recently._

_"How did I get away from that Metal Head?" Destiny asked perplexed as she knew she couldn't teleport that was for sure._

_**"Torn came after you transformed back but he didn't see anything. Now try and get some sleep you'll need it,"** Talon said to the young girl who was resting her head on her shoulder._

_"Kay... Night Talon," hugging her around the waist while thinking, she reminds me of my mother and older sister_

_Shocked at being hugged wrapped an arm around her waist in a gentle hug before releasing her as the girl fell asleep lying her down on the sand said before disappearing, "**You're welcome Destiny."**_

**/Dream/**

As Destiny fell into a deep sleep she didn't hear the excited voices of the scientist's but Talon heard it all and what they planned to do to her. _I'll keep you safe Destiny as much as I can,_ she promised as she used the dark eco she had left at the moment to strengthen her vessel's body to protect her or she would be broken.

_I've protected you as much as I can. You'll have to deal with the rest yourself,_ Talon thought as she withdrew back into her vessel's mind to sleep from the fight and usage of dark eco which was too much for her at the moment.

**/Sandover Village/**

It had been two months since defeating Gol and Miah with the use of light eco though they hadn't been able to turn Daxter back from his Ottsel state to a human, but he shrugged it off saying that he could handle being this. Today after waiting for a month and a half of Kiera's tinkering around they would be able to find out what the new piece of Precursian equipment did, having lugged it back to Sandover Village. Alread

"Today's the big day Jak. I hope you are prepared for whatever happens," Samos said in a sad voice making Jak wonder what caused him to act like that as he never has in all of his years of knowing him.

"I think I've figured out most of this machine. It interacts somehow with that large Precursor Ring," pointing towards a large precursian metal ring at the end of the cliff of the sage's house, "I just hope we didn't break anything moving it here to the lab" sitting down next to Jak as she finished her lecture on what she had discovered anout the new pieces of technology.

"Easy for you to say we did all the heavy lifting," Daxter piped up from in between the two before turning his attention back to the machine itself making a move to touch the small oval like precursian metal object only to pause as the shout of the green sage stopped him his eyes twisting to the back of his head.

"Daxter! Don't touch anything althought the Precursors left long ago the items they left behind can still cause great harm," Samos lectured to Daxter who rolled his eyes having heard this many times before

"Or great good if you figure out how to use them," Kiera countered.

"I've had some experience. I know you can make this work," Samos said to Jak as he sat down next to the boy.

"Looks like Jak's still got the mojo," Daxter crowed impressed as the it came to life.

"Interesting it seems to reading out some preset co-ordinates," Kiera observed explaining to the rest of the group only to be cut short as the circle on the behind of the machine started to spin sending energy to the large Precursor ring causing it to float into the air as some sort of vortex similar to their mode of transportation appeared in the middle

"Wow, would you look at that," Daxter said as the three teens looked on mesmerized at the spectacle

"Finally the last rift gate has been opened," a dark voice said from nowhere as flying like bugs appeared from the vortex a sort of metal covering their bodies with a glowing yellow like gem.

"Yyyyaaaahhhh! What are those things?" Daxter shouted ducking as the creatures got closer towards the rift rider

"So this is how it happened," Samos mumurmed to himself.

"Roar!" came the sound from the vortex as a creature came from the vortex, only the upper body showing as it said victoriously, "You cannot hide from me boy!"

"Do something Jak," Kiera pleaded to the green-haired boy as he tried to think of something.

"What's this do?! Or or that! Everybody press all the buttons," Daxter said getting panicky poiting to all different buttons until Jak pressed the heart gem again causing the machine to come to life and head straight towards the vortex, cringing as they waited for collision with the creature only to appear inside the whirling vortex in a flash of white light.

"What was that thing?" Kiera asked, question going unasnwered.

"Hang on everyone," Samos ordered to the group as they held onto the handle bars of the machine as it continued racing onwards at a fast speed.

"Yyyyyaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!! I want off this thing!" Daxter screamed looking at Jak who spared a glance in his direction before some kind of lightning hit the machine causing it to disintegrate as everyone seperated.

"Ahhhhh."

"Find yourself Jak," Samos shouted towards Jak as he and Daxter diasppeared within a bright flash landing towards something in the distance.

Standing up from laying on his stomach on the cold metal surface handle bar in hand threw it into the distance catching the attention of Jak. "Okay I swear that's the last I ever!" crossing his arms before shouting throwing his arms into the air, "Ever! Touch any stupid Precursor crap."

Hearing footsteps the two looked in the direction of where it was coming from to see a group of me in red armoured suits with guns in their hands pointed towards them as one said, "There he is! Step away from the animal."

"Wwwwaaaahhhhh!," Daxter screamed animal instincts taking over as he ran away.

"Forget the rat!," Errol shouted at the guard annoyed pointing his gun towards Jak as he said, "The Baron wants him!"

"We've been waiting for you," he smirked as the guard used the but of his weapon to knock him unconscious.

The last words he heard were, "Don't worry Jak I'll save yah before you know it!"

**A few weeks later...**

After a week of being in the royal hospital was overjoyed to hear that the Baron was out of commission for the next two months but sadly to her dismay Errol was in charge of the eco treatments as Torn had left the Krimson Gaurd to join the Underground.

**/Flashback/**

_"No you have to go, you'll be a great asset to the resistance to the Undergorund considering your skills, I'll escape at some point."_

_"Are you sure Destiny?" Torn said not convinced at what she said._

**/Flashback/**

Hearing noise from her cell she wondered what was going on having just awoken from her sleep a few hours ago and it wasn't time for any of her treatments any time soon. The door opened to reveal three guards with tazors ready to shock me at the slightest bit of suspicious movement. Deciding to surrender for the movement but to no luck as they electrocuted me until I was unable to move without assistance. Feeling the familiar metal chair braced herself for anything that was going to happen though dreading it but kept her face was blank to the other people surrounding her even if she was half out of it.

"Well isn't it our little _guest," _the familiar irritating voice of Errol appeared out of nowhere.

"I thought that with guests you gave them tea and biscuits not ty them up to metal chairs and give them a dosage of dark eco along with a full round of electrocuting from the red morons over there," she bit out sarcasm edging my every word.

"Well don't get too confortable freak as I have a lot of ideas for you and as a matter of fact I have a gift for you," a smirk on his face as her face took on a weary look a '_gift'_ didn't come into Errol's volcabulary.

"Oh I'm trembling in fear what could the mighty Commander of the Krimson Gaurd have in store for me. A lecture on how I'm a freak," taking on a mock scared look making Errol slightly angry that he was being mocked in front of his men.

"Well why don't you have a look for yourself," as he pulled out a container of purple liquid that didn't look very nice and making her a bit concerned as she was sure she had seen it before.

"What is it?" worry creeping into her voice.

"Oh just a bit of Metal Head blood from the very one that put you into the hospital and a few others. I thought it would be a nice experience for you with the amount of eco and other stuff you've had put in you," a smug look in his face as he put it in front of her face.

"Sick bastard. Just wait until I get you one day," she growled out a promise to him that he would meet her demise.

"I'm trembling in my boots freak. Let's see how much spirit you have after this session," walking over to the controls of the chair as she watched on.

Pouring the blood into a container watching it being sucked up by a plastic tube leading to a needle heading towards her until she felt a stabbing pain in her neck saw no more as the blood flowed threw her feeling like fire and ice was coursing in her, mouth opened in a silent scream. Hearing a chuckle rage blinded her as she struggled at the bonds holding her down hearing them groaning in protest until hearing a satifying crack and felt the freedom of fresh air. The Krimson guards and Errol snapped into motion as they got out their tazors ready to zap her into unconsciousness.

Taking a kick at the first guard and elbowing Errol in the gut jumped off the seat as the other guard charged at her catching him in a headlock at the last moment thanks to reflexes and knocked him into unconsciousness as he collasped. Moving towards the exit of the lab to escape ran into a barrier which held her in confinement as bolts of some sort of energy suddenly appeared out of the barrier zapping until all she felt was her nerves screaming out in pain until an overload of pain to the brain caused her to pass out and loss of energy.

**A few hours later**

Finding herself in her cell again heard a commotion as the door opened, a person thrown in looked closely only seeing blonde-greenish hair and a body that looked to be 5ft 6in talls a respectable hright herself being an inch shorter. Unable to move at the present time leaning against the wall of her cell heard the person groan as consciousness came back to them.

Coming to an upright position the person turned around to see piercing sky blue eyes gasped in recognition of the person. How many people do you see with that colour hair?

_Jak._


	5. Chapter Four

**Phoenix Vengeance:** Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in so long but there have been problems at home, so I haven't been able to do as much as I would like. Short chapter but enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Meetings**

Looking over at the figure that was known as Jak asked, "Are you okay?"

Receiving a nod in return she watched as he lifted himself off of the ground to walk over to her as her body tensed before coming to sit next to her. Seeing the injury on his head from where she knew the Krimson Guard had hit him tore a piece of her jeam for him to clean it up. As she waited for him to sort himself out she now knew that there was only two and a half years before they could escape, but would she survive it? Hearing shuffling beside her looked to the boy next to her sending her a questioning gaze before waving a hand at his surroundings.

"You want to know where we are," receiving a nod in response.

Heaving a sigh she told him about how he was Haven City that was being attacked by Metal Heads for the past four years for the eco contained within it's wall. Being ruled by a tyrannical leader Baron Praxis who would most assuredly be there downfall she explained telling him about the attack in Dead Town as it was now called form what she had heard from the Guards, then went in to explain how he was in prison and they would experiment on him with Dark Eco known as the Dark Warrior program and who knows what else, causing an alarmed expression on his face.

"Don't worry, I've been on Dark Eco injections for over a year and a half, though it's known to kill a lot of people there are some that are able to withstand the destructive force contained within without becoming mindless killers. So far I'm the only one to survive but I have the feeling you'll survive this and become stronger than before," trying to cheer him up pleased to see a small smile on his face. As they fell into a comfortable silence as Jak went through the information that he had been told hearing the click of the cell door open. Moving quickly she oinched the nerves at the side of his neck so that he could recouperate as he would need for the trials ahead.

Bending towards his ear whispered, "Don't forget me," smiling as she looked towards the guards with a blank face in place showing no emotion as they moved to grab her. Upon enclosing themselves around her grabbing her forearms gritting her teeth as they dragged her towards the Chair the one and only nightmare she could ever had. Strapping her down Baron Praxis emerged out of the shadows with that grin that she had become to despise, from all the pain and suffering he gave to everyone around him. As the needle above her whirled to light and the Dark Eco into her body wondered if this is what her life woul be like forever in this dark dank prison subjected to Eco and on the odd occasion taken out to test her abilities when the odds where too much for the Krimson Guards.

_I will not let that happen to me. I will not let that be my life so help me I will escape this hellhole and take Jak with me even if I have to change what happened in the game,_ was her last thought as the last of the dark eco was dispelled and absorbed into her body shuddering from the strain, Baron Praxis snarled in rage calling for new prisoner to be sent to him. Eyes widening in terror she trembled in fear for what Jak would have to go through for the next two years, a tear sliding down my cheeck as falling into Morpheus's realm of sleep.

Waking up he felt myself bound to something, upon opening his eyes found himself again in unfamiliar surroundings and shackled to a chair with a large needle hanging in midair menacingly.Suddenly remembering Destiny's words he gulped in slight fear as a large shadow came towards him morphing into a man with a face half of metal as he struggled to get free, the man laughed at his attempts.

"Foolish trying to escape boy, you'll never escape from my prison. Hopefully you'll be more successful than that girl though she is our best subject since she survived everything we've put her through. We've got big plans for you and her but you won't be seeing her for some time" he cackled as he walked to what had to be the controls. Pushing a few buttons the needle floating above me started to glow with purple energy that he knew too well Dark Eco from experience over the last few months shoot towards him like lightning, back arched in extreme pain coursed through my body a scream tore tearing through his throat as it went on for what felt like days when it was only twenty minutes.

Looking through a foggy vision he heard voices saying _'possibly could do as well as the project Alpha', 'shows good resilience to Dark Eco'_ and some arguing _'didn't last as long as the project Alpha', 'probably won't last as long, couldn't withstand the second set of experiments to project Alpa if he couldn't stand forty minutes'._

_Is Destiny this project Alpha they're talking about. What could she have been through?_ where his last thoughts.

**

* * *

**

**Phoenix Vengeance: **Don't worry I'll be putting the escape in the next chapter. I wanted this to show the meeting between Jak and Destiny and how it'll develop as wet get further along.

**Next Chapter Five: The escape from prison. What will happen when Jak and Destiny get free from prison and meet Kor? Will Destiny curb the instinct to kill him to keep the game from changing.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: The Escape and Kor**

**Somewhere...**

It had been two years since Jak had come meaning that soon any day Daxter would come and free him. Though she herself had been condemned to the pits of hell of this prison as after the last time she had tried to escape they had out her down into the darkest part of the prisons which was near the bottom in which they hoped to break her from no communication at all. Not a good idea for someone who had been know for liking being alone as well as her training had made sure she could withstand anything. Her sensei had taught her everything she knew. Looking to the side saw that she was still hooked into a machine which gave her bigger doses of eco around the clock, causing her darker-half Talon to become even more sentient meaning she had someone to talk to as there was no fighting between the two sides for ownership of the body.

**Meanwhile...**

In the top part of the dungeon poor Jak was being injected with eco straining against the bonds as Baron Praxis and Commander Errol watched in silence.

As the last bit of eco disappeared the computer saying, "Dark-eco cycle completed...bio-readings, nominal and unchanged." Jak going limp on the chair smarting as he recovered.

"Hmph! Nothing! I thought you said this one would be different!" Baron Praxis growled out as he pointed out in annoyance at Jak he had wasted his time coming down here for nothing and even worse was that Project Alpha hadn't even cracked from the environment and conditions she had been put in.

"He is surprisingly resistant to your experiments... I fear the Dark Warrior Program has failed," Errol replied as he turned to Baron Praxis.

Growling in rage he grabbed hold of Jak's hair painfullyncausing him to come slightly to consciousness as he said, "You should at least be dead with all the Dark Eco I've pumped into you!!" Releasing his grip he glared at him in disgust.

"What now Metal Head armies are attacking us day and night without a new weapon my men will not hold out forever! What about Project Alpha?" Errol questioned as Praxis looked at the wall.

"I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to those vile creatures. Move forward with the final plan and finish off this thing tonight," he growled off as he walked to the ring transport.

"As you wish," walking to Jak he whispered to him in his ear, "I'll be back to finish you later."

As they both left the room free of any Krimson Guards closed his eyes as he recuperated not seeing the sight unfolding right in front of him.

"Ring! Ring! Body-chains, roach-food and torture devices. Hey buddy seen any heroes around here, came the familiar voice of Daxter as he jumped onto Jak's chest.

Looking down at his best buddy Daxter exclaimed, "Whoa! What happened to you?"

Receiving no response he moaned piteously at Jak, "JJaaakkkk! It's me Daxter!" hoping to get a response from the blond on the chair but got no response. Getting aggravated he shouted, "Here I have been searching all over the place risking my tail. Literally!" Showing the burned appendage that had turned a dark-red on his orange fur.

"To save you. I've been looking for you for two years. Say something just this once," he shouted as he paced on Jak not noticing him twisting and turning in what looked in pain.

With newfound strength Jak lifted his body from the chair straining at the bonds as he half growled/shouted, "I'm going to kill Praxis!" his eyes opened fully pupils dilated to tiny dots in stormy blue eyes of rage, only to be cut off by Daxter's hand shushing him as he moaned in protest.

"Sssshhhhh!!! I've got to get you out of here. Just let me figure out how to unlock the security bonds and ..." but was cut of short as Jak began to growl angrily as he began growling angrily as he turned into some sort of creature.Skin changing to a pale purple as well as his hair but even lighter as small horns sprouted out. Blue eyes turned to a pitless black as nails growed into long claws that could cut into steel as he broke the restraints looking at himself giving a more feral look than before.

"Oooorrrrr...eeeerrr you could do it," Daxter said sounding slightly nervous as Dark Jak jumped off the chair stalking towards him glaring menacely as he growled raising his hand to strike.

As they came descending Daxter managed to cry out, " Jak buddy...it's your old pal Daxter!"

Stopping mid-strike Dark Jak looked confused as Jak's voice said weakly, "Daxter?"

Leaning slightly backwards changing back to his original form holding his head for support as a headache started to form. Daxter feeling still scared vented, "Jeesh!! What the hell was that for?" shouting better for saying that as he saw it was still his best friend under the dark scary persona.

Walking towards him saying "Remind me not to piss you off! Come on tall dark and gruesome. We're out of here!"

Jumping onto his shoulder he pointed to a small bundle of clothing, "I er...bought you some new threads put them on."

Taking the clothes he walked behind a couple of boxes as Daxter waited. Looking at the white pants and blue long-sleeved shirt he felt greatly relieved to get out of the prison uniform as they where filthy, ragged and torn in many places from the struggles he had given fitting the metal shoulder pad, boots and buckle to hold a gun. Coming from behind the boxes Daxter jumped back onto his shoulder as he pointed a way out of here. As he walked towards it he remembered a young girl all those years back that had helped him and the things she had told him and the promise he made. Heading towards the stairs that would lead him to the bottom of the prison where from what he had gathered their most highly prized _'weapon'_ was placed to be broken and moulded to their ways.

"Jak! That's the wrong way the exit is back the way we came."

"I know Daxter but I've got to help this friend of mine."

"Oh, Alright. But if we get caught I'm placing all the blame on you."

"Noted."

Coming to the bottom there wasn't much there except for one door with a viewing window next to it. Walking to it his blood ran cold as he saw Destiny strapped to a chair in a sitting poistion with wires attached to her but the worse thing was there was one attached right at her jugular and was pumping dark eco into her system from a huge barrel while others machines hooked up to her monitered her health. Knowing how painful being injected was. This was outright torture!

"Daxter, can you get this door to open?"

"No problem. I memorized all the passages to get out of here and the security codes for everything for the next week."

Going to a small box jutting out of the wall next to the door he puched in the security number as the door made a whizzing noise as it opened. Getting in he ran straight to where Destiny was and started taking out all the needles that where attached to her gently mumuring apologies as she hissed in pain. Picking her up in his arms he ran to the exit with Daxter on his soldier taking out any guards in his way while Daxter told him which way to go.

As they got out of the prison with no hassle and where walking the down the street Destiny started to wake up moaning slightly. Taking her to the side of the street placing her down so she could lean on the wall as she regained her bearings. Opening her eyes she took in the sight of Jak two years older from the young one she helped two years ago.

"Jak?" she said out weakly.

"Hey Destiny. Glad to see you better, you didn't look to be in a good state. Don't worry we're out of the prison."

"Oh joy. I never thought I was going to get out of that hellhole after the three years especially alive considering what you must have seen when you got me," she murmured out as she gathered her strength to stand up and walk onwards to wherever they where going as Daxter listened on quietly.

"Well we're out of there and never going back," reassuring her causing her to smile slightly.

"Yeah defenitly," grining at each other they shook each other's hand in a silent promise that they would watch each other's backs no matter what happened over the years.

As they turned a corner they saw an old man who she recognized as Kor and the little kid who would one day become the man she was standing next to one day, Kor stopping Jak and was questioned quite violently by Jak as she listened to their conversation quietly not wanting to interrupt as Daxter butted in here and there.

Hearing footsteps behind her she spun round and found two Krimson Guards who announced everyone in this section was under arrest for suspicion of harboring the Underground fugitives a terrorist group and would be killed.

Daxter butted in once again but was ignored as Kor asked Jak to help protect him and the Kid and would tell him someone who could help him in return. Flexing her arms she punched the nearest guard killing him immediately but more came out of the woodwork as citizens ran for cover. Minutes later she felt a wave of Dark eco overflow her and turned gazing into the black eyes of Dark Jak whho slaughtered the rest of the Guards in no time. Seeming to be sated he walked over to Destiny and lifted his hand tracing her cheek surprisingly gently with his claws with an unnamed emotion in his eyes.

_Why isn't he trying to hurt me? _Destiny thought.

Recoiling Dark Jak clutched his head as he reverted to Jak as he shook from the imense energy it must have taken to restle control over the Dark entity.

**Obviously they have not come to an agreement with each other like we have,c**ame the voice of Talon which she hadn't heard for some time.

_It appears so Talon,_ Destiny replied as she listened to Daxter's and Jak's talk before placing a hand on his back smiling at him to show she didn't think he was a monster.

**Shall we help them if they take too long Destiny,** Talon questioned as she watched as well to the going ons.

_Only if necessary._

**Very well.**

Tuning back into the conversation she saw Jak had received a city map from Kor and the location for the Underground. Walking up to him she touched his arm again to reaffirm that she wasb't frightened at him,seeing the small smile she was given in return was glad she could give him the support she didn't have when needed. Hearing his explanation of what he was going to be doing agreed saying that she had nothing better to do with her time and wanted answers as well. Smiling as he hijacked a poor guy's hover-bike climbed on behind him as they zoomed to the Underground headquarter's having no idea of what was to come for them in the future and the trials they would endure with only each other for support.

**Wow this was a really great chapter. I put a lot of thought into this one and made it longer to make up for the time as I've been studying for exams. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Next chapter Destiny reunited with Torn how's Jak going to react with these new feelings. Find out in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six: Reunions**

As they zoomed through the city Destiny took noticed that the city was very large and there where lots of different roads that she couldn't remember ever seeing in the game thinking, _I guess even Naughty Dog isn't all knowing when they make a game, _amused.

After a few times of getting lost by turning the wrong way, finally found themselves at the dead end of an alleyway with the ever so pleasant sign of the Underground, though the colours where nice, a bit too sickly for her tastes having been studying art as well as it seemed to stick out like a sore thumb to her.

**Whoever did that painting should be shot on sight. The amount of one colour, that being green even in different colours is nauseating,** piped Talon in the back of her mind mentally retching at the sight.

_Yeah I know what you mean. If I stared at that for too long I would get a headache_, smiling at the chuckles she could hear from her alter ego, rooling around.

Walking behind Jak she heard him talking to some bloc, though she couldn't tell who as her memories of her life on Earth where very fuzzy. She still remembered who her parents where and other bits and pieces as well as this being a game. Curious as to who Jak was talking to came up to his side she saw a face that she thought that she would never see again.

"Torn!" she shouted rushing over to him tackling the man into a hug, passing Jak who looked surprised as she had rarely talked through the whole time he'd been with her as she hugged Torn who started from the sudden attack.

Pushing the black-haired young lady from himself, met forest green eyes that he knew well as he saw a person that he would never see again, "Destiny, you're alive!" Overjoyed he did something that no one had ever see him do. Hug a person as he wrapped his arms around Destiny's waist as if afraid she would disappear.

Releasing her from the hug he held her back slightly taking in her appearance asked, "How did you escape?"

"My friend here Jak and his friend Daxter helped me escape," pointing towards the two fellows he had been talking to a minute ago.

"Really, interesting. What did they come here for?" sizing them up, the rat seemed to be of some use in intelligence gathering while the blond could be useful for solo missions if he had helped Destiny escape from the prison.

"We where informed by this weird guy named Kor that to join the Underground if we wanted to fight Baron Praxis," Destiny explained as Jak nodded his head in agreement to her words.

"Well I know you're a good fighter after some of the battles I've seen you in. But this one has to prove that he's got the guts to. So here's my proposition. Steal the Baron's banner on top of the ruined tower in Dead Town and then maybe I'll consider you as one of my fighter's," taking out his knife as he said this twirling it around before catching it in his hands a dark grin on his face as Destiny rolled her eyes at the display knowing that he was trying to psych them out into not joining the Underground.

"Hey why does she get instant membership and we've got to prove ourselves," Daxter butted in miffed jumping down from Jak pointing his finger at Torn.

Kneeling down to the rodent's height he said in his scary voice that made it tremble, "I've seen her take out Metal Heads the size of ten men, so I know she's experienced while you two I don't even know."

"Torn lighten up, I think that there good fighter's. Took out at least twenty Krimson Guard that where abour to kill a whole alleyway full of people," Destiny said trying to calm him down a hand on his shoulder knowing that he would only work himself up which was not a good thing for people in the vicinity.

Taking a deep breath he backed away from the rodent, before turning back to Destiny. Frowning at the state of her clothing which was some very old tattered prison clothes, _Who knows how she's been treated since I left there_ he thought sadly before looking back at Jak he said, "You go on ahead, I here have to get Destiny some new clothing. Hopefully there'll be something in her size as we don't get many newbies considering our line of work."

Shrugging he started to walk away not before giving Destiny a look, her nodding in response making Torn wonder what had been communicated just through that look as he watched Jak hop back onto the zoomer he had aquired, as Destiny gave him a grin of encouragement before he disappeared out of site as he took off.

&&&&&

"Tess here will help you with the clothes then we'll go and see how Blondie's doing," Torn said getting straight down to business trying to ignore the strange feeling in his chest, as she gave him a wry grin remembering the times that they had been through. Destiny looked at the blonde women in front of her who before had had a mean look on her face, was now the icon for a sugar high fan-girl that loved pink things and all things fluffy.

**Eh god, could that women make herself look any more happy?** Talon asked as she wretched at the sight making Destiny chuckle mentally as she followed Tess to the storage room making sure to memorize the route knowing that she might need to know the complete structure of headquarters. Coming to the storage room found a couple of bowes with a variety of clothes to pick from Looking through the clothes available picked with the help from Talon who had surprisingly, very fashionable taste a pair of tight black pants, three-quartered sleeved shirt and a new pair of army boots. Seeing a pair of fingerless leather gloves, that would be very useful for when driving a zoomer along with a metal shoulder pad. Feeling better with some new clothes on she wondered about her old friend Midnight. Her most loyal companion. Walking back to the main room of the Underground headquarters saw Torn waiting for her to come in. Blushing at the stare she was receiving from him asked, "When are we are going?"

Blinking as if shaking himself out of his thoughts said gruffly, "Just now. Come on."

Following out of the building to a silver zoomer parked outside, moving towards it waiting for Torn to get on himself before she did. Getting on behind him wrapping her arms around him, Torn stiffened slightly as the feeling returned but this time making his stomach feel as if they were birds fluttering inside of him as they shot off towards Dead Town. Watching the scenery blur away concentrating found themselves at the entrance of Dead Town ten minutes later.

Pulling the zoomer to a halt parking it in front of the security doors leading to Dead Town jumped off the zoomer giving Destiny a hand before walking to the door as a computerised voice stated, **_Exciting Haven City. Entering Dead Town. _**Walking behind Torn as he turned down different passageways noting that the surrounding area was even more destroyed than what it had originally been when she had been here last as they stopped at a clearing. Seeing that he was looking up at the highest building that was still intact saw a small blur,narrowing her eyes letting her enhanced sight take over saw Jak climbing up the building towards the ledge where she a small flag with Daxter holding on to his shoulder pad nattering away. Continuing to watch him as he pulled the falg from where it had been placed watched him to a goofy dance making her chuckle quietly to herself, Talon also laughing at the picture it made until the ledge crumbled beneath their feet. Watching Jak fall down only to make a perfect jump on a one of the stall roofs that where still intact until he landed on a metal rope, using his boots to grind all the way down without falling into the acidic pockets scattered around Dead Town, Daxter surviving on some type of miracle after miracle as they landed. Clapping at their success as the building collasped into itself, Torn a face of shock making her grin knowing that the two had impressed as it slowly into a grin before saying to the two, "I guess you guys are in."

Going over to Destiny said, "We need to talk later. But before that I have a mission for you when you return to headquarters," seeing her nod at his request gave her one of his rare smiles before he left the three people alone saying that he would see them later. Waving goodbye she walked over to Jak and Daxter grinning at their success.

"You guys did great. I loved the way you got out of the building as it collasped," Destiny said at them.

"Well babe, Jak got all of his moves from me," flirting with her, as her shoulders shook from the need to laugh at his attempts to do so, Jak shaking his head at Daxter's antiques.

Jak looked at Destiny remembering the young girl he had seen all those years ago had changed quite dramtically. Gone was the long brunette hair, turned a startling black with green highlights her fingernails weren't painted but where black as well, _probably from all the dark eco treatments,_ he thought. Eyes that had been a lovely emerald green, had darkened to a forest green but seemed to glow with power. also having grown about an inch or two suspecting that she was at least nineteen years old a year older than himself. Shaking his head again as the two started to argue when Daxter took it too far with his flirting headed for the entrance to Dead Town as Destiny and Daxter followed behind him bickering. Going to the zoomer he gestured for Destiny to get on as he drove them back to find themselves at the Undergound Headquarters a little while later. Walking inside listening to Daxter as he told tales of his great heroics, Destiny listening on looking interested but inside she was bored out of her mind while Talon begged her to let her kill the rat though Destiny refused to.

Torn inside was looking over maps of the city and other areas not paying a bit of attention of them as he thought back to the time he left the Krimson Gaurd.

_/flashback/_

_He had just come back with a major battle with the Metal Heads and once again they had defeated them forcing the creatures to retreat at the lose of the outside town that had been renamed Dead Town, though Destiny had been brought in or as she was called to the ranks Alpha. __She had been injured during the fight, though not without taking a huge part of the Metal Heads with her a great feat for anyone and not one person had been able to make such a dent with the Metal Head armies before which is why they hadn't lost as many men as they could have. But because of that she was now in the Royal Infirmary healing.b__God! sometimes he really hated the Krimson Guard. He had had to watch as people where killed and tortured just for Baron Praxis a selfish bastard in his opinion at some of the things he did. He had joined the Guard to help protect the city, not to destroy as Praxis was doing to Haven City._

_Sitting at the bed of Destiny's he watched her sleep keeping a silent vigil on her until she started to wake up until he saw dazed and confused emerald eyes looking up at him as she weakly said, "Torn? That you?"_

_"Yeah it is," he said helping her to sit up as she struggled hnading her a glass of water knowing that she would be thirsty,_

_"What brings you up here?" Destiny asked as she took a drink of water still tired from when the nurse had come in and being greeted by her dark self known as Talon_

_"Came to check on you and also..."_

_"What?"_

_"I've been thinking... there's this new resistance called the Underground and... I want to help them fight against Praxis, but I can't leave you here," Torn said explaining his predicament as he cared deeply for the girl in front of him_

_Looking at him Destiny knew when he said that he had to go. He couldn't risk getting caught trying to get her out of here. No she would duke it out._

_"No you have to go, you'll be a great asset to the resistance to the Undergorund considering your skills, I'll escape at some point."_

_"Are you sure Destiny?" Torn said not convinced at what she said._

_"Of course I am, Praxis won't want to lose me. I'm his greatest weapon as he likes to brag," Destiny grinned at him weakly patting his hand before falling back to sleep exhausted._

_Shaking his head he lightly kissed her on the head before leaving the room promising that he would win this fight for her._

_/flashback/_

Hearing foot-steps saw the three occupantscame to the table Destiny sitting on one of the bunks in the room as Jak leaned slightly in the table, except for that darn rodent as it said, "Whoo...being a BIG hero, sure makes ya thirsty!!!" as it jumped from blondie's shoulder and over a small pipe in the wall. pulling on the valve to have a drink, but didn't get water but mud...which he spit out and wiped his tongue with his paw sending an icy glare towards Torn.

Smirking at the rodent soaking wet, "The Baron turned off all the water to the slums...He's willing to sacrifice innocent lives, just to DESTROY the Underground," slamming his fist in rage at the table making Destiny flinch in surprise as she was not used to seeing him angry though not surprised at all the things Praxis had done, "I shouldn't be surprised...I've seen his evil before...when I was serving in the guard..." rubbing his chin a bit as he remembered all the times he had had to witness some of these things.

Jak surprised jumped exclaimed, "YOU were a Krimson Guard?!," smirking as he joked a slight smirk on his faced, "Well that explains your 'charming' sense of humour.." trailing off as Torn gave him an unamused stare.

"A friend in the guard just informed me recently tells me that the valve to turn the water back on is outside the city...at the Pumping Station," pointing at the map on the table before being interrupted by the rodent again gritting his teeth!

"What about the Metal Heads? It ain't a petting zoo out there! Peeps been gettin deep sixed!" Daxter yelled before crossing his arms in a X motion.

Destiny laughed at his hippy routine, smiling at the two men when she noticed them watching her slightly nervous at the attention not used to it after all these years before saying, "I'll go with you. I need to brush up on some of my techniques. A great opportunity to practice them."

"Alright, if you suceed, the slums will be indebted to you... If not...MAYBE we'll have a touching moment of silence in you honour," smirking playfully at Jak and Daxter, Destiny shaking her head as she left the room hearing behind Daxter growling, "I'd like to give him a touching moment."

Taking the zoomer drove off towards their target arriving within an hour as it was on the opposite side of the city. Upon arriving at the Pumping Station entrance half hour later as it was a long drive through the ruined city, looking like it could fall apart any moment while Daxter had been complaining the whole way through the trip especially when they got to the water part of the city as he yowled about, "This place stinks. Can we just finish this quickly?" keeping a paw on his nose.

Walking through the security doors exit that lead to outside the city walls where greeted by three Metal Heads as Daxter screamed, "J-Jak, those are METAL HEADS" pointing at them when they started to run towards them. Racing towards the creatures the rush of her blood in her ears as Destiny kicked one into the water as she knew they couldn't swim, drowning before taking care of the other one with two sharp kicks, ignoring the dark eco flowing into her body feeling the rush of adrenaline as Jak killed the other one. Collecting the gems from the Metal Heads she had killed called over to Jak, "Let's find that valve."

Seeing Jak take the platform following his lead saw that he had already taken care of the monsters, nodding at him before jumping over the small chasm. Killing the rest of the Metal Heads in their way and some wierd guppy-like creatures, though their victory was cut short as there was a whole group of Metal Heads claws sharp and deadly, drooling not making it a pretty sight. _Looks like we're going have to make a slight detour, _Destiny thought knowing that they wouldn't be able to take on all of them. Making to retreat she felt the dark eco growing stronger in her blood moaning softly trying to fight it, as something took over her mind.

_Talon? What's happening?_

**I don't know. It's like the power has become too intense for you. I can't hold it back for much longer**. **Get away from them!, **Talon shouted to Destiny as she was pushed to the back of her mind as the entity started to take turn the rest of it's attention towards Destiny.

_A..aa al allrriigght,_ the pain she was experiencing was like nothing she had ever felt except that time...

"Nnnnooooooo!" she screamed clutching her head as she collasped to her knees in agony trying to gain control of her body, catching Daxter's attention.

Nervous at what was happening to Destiny jumped onto Jak's shoulder asking, "What? What's going on Jak?" pointing towards Destiny.

Jak worried looked over at Destiny asking her what was wrong kneeling next to her supporting one of her arms in a form of comfort as she answered, "Keep away! I don't want to hurt you," falling to the ground contuining to hold her head as the feeling grew stonger knowing that she was about to lose control any second as she tried to push Jak away from her without injuring him. Feeling a hand on her shoulder shouted shoving him away causing him to fly ten feet back landing on his back, as she backed away further from him, "Stay bbbbaaaccckkkkk!!! screaming as Dark Eco bolts started to arch around her before she let out a painful scream. Forest green eyes turned a merciless black, her black nails turning into menacing claws. Sharp jagged horns grew on top of her head, hair turning a shining silver as she let a sadistic laugh when the transformation was complete before jumping down to the platform full of Metal Heads below her ignoring Jak's calls slaughtering all in her path. Slashing at Metal Heads as they screamed in pain and agony as they died Dark laughed maniacly as they fell to the ground dead within no time. Blood and Dark Eco covering the land surrounding the massacre, licked the blood from her claws drawing shudders from the two above the cliff overlooking her at the carnage before them.

Jak stared as he wondered, _Would I do something like this in my dark form?_

In a demonic voice that sounded nothing like Destiny said, "These are such weak target's I need something more challenging," as she surveyed the surrounding area until she saw Jak looking down who looked horrified at her display as he was comparing her to the girl he had seen two years ago. She looked positively evil!

Thoughts where cut to an end as she jumped up claws extended to kill, dodging just in time ignoring the cries from Jak to stop only the thought to kill all in her path. Dodging the next attacks of her claws grabbed her wrists to keep himself claw-free hoping to overpower her.

"Destiny! It's me Jak!" bringing her face closer to his so that she could see his face, started to calm down as her facial muscles relaxed from their snarl as dim recognition started to take hold in black eyes looking at him.

"Jak?" a weak voice sounding more like Destiny's voiced through confused.

Relieved that he was getting through to her was grounded to a halt as she pushed him back her hands on her head as though fighting something, "Get out of here," she bit out.

"What?" confused as to why she would say that.

"Finish the objective. Can't control for much longer," growling the last parts out as she felt herself being taken over again, pushed to the back of her mind

"Let's go Jak," Daxter said pushing him away from Destiny, Jak protesting as she started to move towards him again. Knowing that her words were true and that it would be best to do as he was told rushed off towards the valve as he heard an enraged growl as he moved further away. For some reason though he felt that he should be there for her.

"We better get out of here Jak before she comes and does us in," Daxter said urging Jak along as he ran as fast as he could to get out of reach from Dark girl as he named the creature he had just seen. After going down a few wrong paths, killing some guppys and Metal Heads along the way found the valve innocently secluded.

A grin on his face Daxter moved towards the valve then with a sauve voice said in a heroic jokingly said, "Ahh the valve...Allow me.." confidence dripping from his voice before trying to turn it with all his might, but didn't budge. Grinning at this he did another heave, still not moving as he tried again and again with his scrawny arms until Jak taking pity knocked the valve hard. Watching it move didn't expect as another pipe sucked up Daxter. Alarmed at the turn of events followed the pipes though keeping an eye out for Destiny found a drain off pipe near the entrance back to the city, where he could hear Daxter's voice crying, "Jak, help...Jak please help!"

Racing towards it turned the valve, as a big burst of water came out releasing the soaking wet pissed off Ottsel. Opening his mouth to speak amused, was stopped from when Daxter pointed a finger from him.

"Don't say it... don't chuckle EVEN chuckle...next you," sitting up suddenly eyes glaring, "YOU turn the valve..." falling back on the ground in a daze before falling unconscious.

Deciding for him to wake up on his own heard a rustling to the right side twirling around ready to attack was surprised to see Destiny looking exhausted cuts all over her body, as she walked over to Jak giving a weak grin before falling unconscious as she collasped falling to the ground sideways.

Jak looked at her wondering what on earth happened earlier but felt questions would be answered later. Picking up Daxter as he lifted Destiny into his arms turned towards the entance to the city heading back to inform Torn that he had completed this task and hopefully he could talk to the Shadow after this.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry that it's not an update but I;ve been really ill and so I've not been able to write anything recently.**

**Also for my Christmas my family got me a PS3 so I'm having to rego through the Jak games as I've sold my PS2. It might be a while till I update but I appreciate the reviews I've gotten so far.**

**I suspect that I'll be updating in a few months time if I can get it through my schedule as I'm doing seven courses at college so that's also taking quite a bit of my time away from my writing. **

**See ya later!**

**PV**


End file.
